


open a moment

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fuck i need to go title this now shit shit shit, Heartbreak, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: As Koushi slides off his shoes and pulls off his coat, he gathers through the little pauses and animated complaints that his wonderful boyfriend is on the phone. Clearly complaining about someone- quite passionately, too. Maybe Kageyama? Ah, but their dark-haired junior is hardly known for his blinding grins and big eyes.Actually, that’s more like Koushi.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043049
Comments: 27
Kudos: 27





	open a moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchaicAsterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicAsterism/gifts).



> Hiii Amara, I'm gifting you an angst drabble as a thank you for letting me help with the corset fic. Also, because I want to.
> 
> Ignore the title (I say for the hundredth time) for it's only the song lyrics playing when I got to title work.

_ “He’s just so clingy. Why the fuck doesn’t he leave me alone?” _

Koushi’s ears perk at the annoyance-laced words he heard as he entered his boyfriend and his home. They’re sharp, almost a hiss, though a bit too drawn out and melodramatic to be considered such. 

“I need space! Why can’t he see that? God, and he’s not nearly as cute as everyone says. ‘Oh, his little pouts and huffs are so endearing!’ ‘His eyes are so big and lovely and expressive!’ ‘His smile lights up the entire room!’ Oh my god, shut up. They seriously don’t know him at all, he doesn’t know when to fucking quit. Yeah. Yeah but-”

As Koushi slides off his shoes and pulls off his coat, he gathers through the little pauses and animated complaints that his wonderful boyfriend is on the phone. Clearly complaining about someone- quite passionately, too. Maybe Kageyama? Ah, but their dark-haired junior is hardly known for his blinding grins and big eyes.

Actually, that’s more like Koushi.

The silvernette frowns slightly to himself, halting before he starts forward to where he can hear Tooru’s voice in the living room. He waits, waits for the other to go on and make Koushi release the tense breath held painfully in his lungs, waits for the conversation to continue, and make Koushi realize that he’s just being overly paranoid and insecure.

“Ugh, he’s going to be home from work soon. I’m going to have to put on another fake-ass grin and welcome him home. I’m fucking tired of it. I’m tired of him. He was fun for the first year, but he’s so fuckin’ predictable. I said it before: that pretty face is a trap.” 

The coat in Koushi’s hand slips from his grip, but the light sound of it hitting the ground is swallowed by the familiar melody of Tooru’s laugh. 

“Trust me, below the neck is nothing special. He’s average in every sense of the word. I think I need someone who can better keep up with me, all he does is support me with that dorky smile and shitty cooking. I-” there’s a little voice crack that reveals a sliver of pain, but Koushi doesn’t notice. His heart is beating too loudly, his eyes are too wide and brimming with tears. He takes a tentative step forward, and then another, wishing to every god and goddess and praying with everything he has that he’s just hearing things, or hearing things _wrong._ “I think I’m going to move ahead, and not look back. Argentina isn’t something I can just pass up. A-and, it’s not like I’ll _miss_ him, anyways. Honestly, he’s way too clingy and dorky and he’s not nearly as cute and pretty and handsome as everyone thinks. And that- that mole is _weird._ And he’s-”

Tooru casually turns on his feet, standing between the couch and the tv with the phone held against his ear. Koushi is on the other side of the couch, the one they bought together three months ago to replace the old one they got from the brunette’s mother, with stinging tears trailing down his cheeks and bottom lip wobbling in his attempt to hold back ugly sobs. He’s staring at Tooru, eyebrows quivering and hands shaking as they clench into tight fists.

He can see the  _ exact  _ moment Tooru notices him.

Molten chocolate eyes turn wider than planets, soft pink lips fall open in something akin to the horror etched in the former features, and the phone slips from strong, slender fingers to clatter onto the ground. 

“K-Kou-cha-” Tooru cuts himself off and Koushi tries to respond, say something sharp and hurtful to protect himself from his cracking heart, but he  _ can’t.  _ He feels like the moment his mouth opens he’ll break down even further, so he keeps his lips shut, body unmoving.

“I- I didn’t-”

_ You didn’t WHAT?!  _ Koushi wants to scream, finding it harder and harder to breathe. He takes an unsteady step backward as his heart continues to break, shatter, stabbing his chest and puncturing his lungs with the jagged pieces. He shakes his head as Tooru reaches forward, and the taller’s hand drops heavily back to his side.

“I didn’t mean what I said, oh my god, baby  _ please  _ don’t cry, I just- I got offered a spot on a national team and I really think I should take it and I was just trying to convince myself that-”

“Shut up,” Koushi manages to whisper, voice choked. Everything… everything Tooru had said makes  _ sense.  _ They were all things that Koushi has been told before, or actively thinks about.

He just never thought that  _ Tooru  _ actively thinks about them, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am curious, is it obvious what Oikawa was doing? I tried to make it obvious enough without actually saying it. What do you think? >3<


End file.
